Vehicles typically include a compartment cover, such as a front hood that covers a front compartment (e.g., engine compartment) when in a closed position and that moves to an open position to reveal the compartment. Vehicles can also include a hood coupling, such as a hinge assembly, for coupling the hood to the main vehicle body with movement between the open and closed positions.
Vehicle hoods can also include various movement-limiting features. For instance, vehicle hoods can include one or more features that control or limit movement of the vehicle hood during a vehicle impact. Specifically, some vehicles can include a movement-limiting feature that minimizes or inhibits the hood from moving rearward toward the windshield during a vehicle impact.